Bloodplay
by Evening Hush96
Summary: "Claude? Do demons...drink blood?" "It is not a necessary part of our diet but yes, we do." "Hungry, Claude?" "Starved."


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji II or any of its characters. If I did, Claude wouldn't have been such a buttface to Alois. ;w;

A/N: ひさしぶりですね~？It's been a long time, hasn't it? My utmost apologies to all of you who followed my work, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! First I got busy, then I got appendicitis, then I got hospitalized, then I got busier, then I graduated, then I went to summer camp, and then I went to high school. Please accept my apologies, everyone! ;;;;;

This will be my first Kuroshitsuji (a series I've been obsessing over for the past 4-5 months) fanfiction. This idea would not leave my mind after seeing episode 7 of Kuroshitsuji II. So, here it is~

I'm making this one take place before Claude became a douche bag the whole Dance Macabre thing.

Bloodplay

AloisxClaude

Narrow, black rimmed, golden eyes were firmly fixated on a pocket knife of the same shade. A pocket knife that was testing the cream colored skin of a thin wrist.

Those cruel eyes met teasing sky blue orbs.

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose using his index finger, he asked, in that forever indifferent, monotonous voice of his, "Master, what are you planning on doing with that?"

Alois didn't answer right away and make a slow trek around the room, boot heels clacking against the polished mulberry colored floor the only sound audible.

"Claude? Do demons...drink blood?" he asked, his lips curling up in his characteristic smile as he skirted the blade down the side of his wrist.

"It is not a necessary part of our diet but yes, we do."

He looked up with those ever-changing eyes, which now showed the pureness and innocence of a child, yet the knowledge of one well past his years.

"Hungry, Claude?"

"Starved." He said, passing a tongue over parched lips. Greed glistened in his eyes.

Alois flipped open his pocketknife, wincing slightly as the blade passed horizontally across his wrist. Bright blooms of blood sprang forth from the cut, taking no time to trickle down his forearm and pool in his hand. It dripped down his fingertips, spilling into his nails. In the back of Claude's mind he couldn't help but think how difficult it would be to get the blood stains out of the rug once they got down into the backing.

"Here, Claude." He said, taking a seat on his royal purple and gold bed, extending his bloodied arm. "Drink up."

The demon butler took Alois' dainty wrist in his hand, watching the thin streams of blood with animalistic desire.

"Thank you." He whispered into the boy's palm.

Claude lowered his lips onto the small fountain of blood

A shutter ran through his body and his eyes pulsed red for a brief moment. The young boy couldn't help but also shiver in pleasure. Claude let a pointed tooth scrape along his master's skin, desperate for more of the sweet sustenance that flowed through Alois' veins.

"Mmm, be gentle now~" he teased, pulling his arm back, above Claude's kneeling position on the floor. He watched as Claude's face followed, eyes trained on his wrist. Like a dog.

Alois' eyes narrowed in disgust. "How repulsive, Claude. You're like a dog." He spat.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed. Alois sneered once more before lowering his arm again. Claude went after it, taking it gratefully in his white gloved hands. A trained dog, indeed.

Alois watched, with both amusement and disgust, at the action unfolding, when he heard a soft groan escape his butler's pale lips.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Was Claude physically aroused by this act? He took in his appearance, glazed eyes and….was that a spot of color on his cheek? It was quite possible that he was in fact.

"Claude, are you turned on? Is this making you hot?"

Golden eyes met his, in an unwavering gaze.

"The truth?"

"I expect nothing else, Claude." he said, rather bluntly.

He rose up on his knees and lowered his mouth to Alois' ear, whispering softly into it.

The Earl's lips crept up into a smile once more and his cheeks colored slightly.

"My, my~" he chuckled.

"Well, let's give you something to suck on in the meantime, shall we?"

Saying this, Alois bent the fingers of his bloodied hand into the soft flesh of his palm, nails biting into his skin. Once he was satisfied with the amount of red dripping from his fingertips, he laid his hand out, thin, manicured, fingers extended, palm down.

"Here, Claude. Suck."

Claude obeyed, cradling his master's petite hands in one of his own, using his teeth to remove the glove covering the other. He switched hands and started to repeat the process on the other hand when the blonde boy, who was beginning to get irritated, spoke up.

"Claude…I'm waiting." The lad said, impatience giving a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, Masta- "

Alois had flicked all his fingers out, splattering blood across the demon butler's face, dotting his face and glasses lenses with an array of red dots.

Claude had flinched! Oh, Alois could not believe it! Claude had squeezed his eyes shut as the red dots had cut across his vision, quick enough that you would have missed it if you blinked! But he did it! Oh, this was just too exciting~!

Alois let out a little breathy sigh as Claude's remaining glove dropped to the floor and one of his digits was engulfed in welcoming heat.

He left not a drop of blood in the crevices of Alois' fingers, replacing the red liquid with a sleek, shiny coat of saliva.

Claude bobbed his head just right, tongue touching him just so that it made his toes curl in excitement. Alois felt his heart beat quicken and an unfamiliar tingling feeling overtake his body.

The Earl of Trancy had a sudden idea that he wanted to test out. The thumb of his clean hand traveled up to mouth and he bit down, just hard enough to draw blood. He then proceeded to spread the red substance on his lips, like lipstick.

Claude watched with fascination and mounting excitement, wondering what on Earth his twisted Master had planned for him next.

Leaning far forward, Alois let his eyes flutter shut, long lashes casting shadows on his flushed cheeks.

"Kiss me, quick."

His next move was to let out a soft giggle and tilt his head slightly, looking up from under his full eyelashes in a seductive manner but his butler was just too quick to follow orders.

….But that's to be expected of a butler who serves the Trancy family.

What began as a peck on the lips quickly escalated into a passionate French kiss. Alois' hands caressed his butler's face, smearing blood on his pale skin like red paint on a blank canvas. As their tongues danced, his fingers entwined themselves into Claude wild hair. Claude was forceful without being aggressive, compliant without being submissive.

And what Alois had noticed most was his queer taste, a taste that he couldn't quite put a name to. It was indescribable, known only to those who had kissed a demon.

They fell onto the purple and golden striped bed and their lips parted, a long, thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Claude proceeded to nibble along the boy's jaw line before moving down to the exposed skin of his neck.

Alois' hands ran up and down Claude's broad shoulders, an extremely satisfied smirk on his open lips, little mewls of pleasure coming out of them.

Somewhere in between the action, Alois had managed to shimmy off his boots, letting them fall to the floor.

One of Alois legs skirted up to brush against Claude's side, and much to the master's surprise, Claude gripped it, pressing it against his side. He guided their crotches together, testing his boundaries.

Alois bucked his hips upward, grinding against him, making his butler let out a long, low, groan.

He suddenly wanted him to make that sound, over and over again.

"Is the door locked, Claude?" he asked, devilish smirk on his lips as his slim fingers worked on undoing the ribbon around his butler's neck, making quick work of his waistcoat's silver buttons.

His left hand sliding down beneath one of his master's thigh-high stockings and his right beginning to work on undoing the clasp of his shorts, Claude said in that deep, gruff voice of his:

"Yes, Your Highness."

A/N: Aaaaaand, that's it~! I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction, everyone! Please review, even if I don't get to reply, I wish for you all to know that every review and favorite means a whole lot to me. ^^


End file.
